Conflicting Interests
by Neutralside
Summary: Crossover with the series Saiyuki. The spirit detectives are brought to another dimension by a strange scienstist and are forced to work against the 'greater good' when one of them is taken hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Conflict of Interests

A/N: I see a lot of fics where YYH is crossed over with Harry Potter and various other anime. But I have never seen one involving them crossed over with Gensoumaden Saiyuki. I think it would interesting to have the Urameshi team meet the Sanzo party.

apply all disclaimers here

---------------------------------------------

Ch.1

Being transported to another dimension was one thing Yusuke had not assumed could happen during the assignment. They had defeated all their target's goons, were about to burst into the hideout of the demon and beat him into oblivion, and then they simply vanished. Well there was an odd noise and the entire room seemed to ripple and fade as it warped and changed color. They found themselves standing in a laboratory instead.

The four stood on a metal platform in the middle of the room. It looked diserted.

Kuwabara was the first one to speak, " Uh...What just happened, you guys?"

"Hell if I know," Yusuke frowned," Yo! Is anyone in this dump?"

He noticed movement off to his left and turned to see a human in a lab coat, standing a few feet from them with a smile on his face.

"You all arrived intact I see. Wonderful."

"Yeah, and who are you? "Yusuke asked, noting the guy was carrying a stuffed rabbit under one arm.

"My name is Dr. Ni."

"Okay, Ni, why are we here? I was in the middle of an important fight, you know."

The man's eyes widened slightly," Oh? Then I apologize for the inconveinence if I brought you here at a bad time, "the smile then returned to his face, "I am in a bit of a dilemma, and could not locate anyone in my dimension that could assist me with my problems."

"And we're suppose to help you simply because you brought us here," Hiei snorted.

"Of course not, but I had to at least try, yes?"

"Where are we exactly? "Kurama asked.

"Ah yes... Welcome to Shangri La."

"Shangri La? Never heard of it," Yusuke stepped down from the platform.

"For your sake, human, I hope you can send us back," Hiei followed Yusuke, glaring at the man.

"Well... I could... if I possessed a necessary... edition to my equipment."

Yusuke arched an eyebrow," What necessary edition?"

"A little item called the Maten Scripture."

"And you were unable to acquire this item yourself?" Kurama joined them on the floor

"No, I did have it. It unfortunately was stolen from me a while back."

"Stolen huh,"Yusuke said, "And I take it you expect -us- to go get it for you."

"Unfortunately I am a scientist, not a fighter. I have sent other fighters, but they have proved to be far too weak to take it from them."

"So you take fighters from another diemnsion? How did you know we were strong enough?" Kurama said.

"I didn't, I just relied on chance that the computer would chose correctly, but I needed four. So I mapped that into the computer and it for some reason picked you out as the best match."

Yusuke heard the man babbling, but wasn't paying attention. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening back in his own world. Was the demon they were fighting wreaking havoc on their home at this very moment? He didn't have time to humor the man.

"Sorry pal," He said looking at the doctor, "But we don't have time for this. We'll find our own way back."

"Oh...But I wish there was something that I could do to make you change your minds...," He said, taking a small metal object out of his pocket. The man made a scene of pushing the button. Kuwabara, who had not gotten completely off the platform, was surrounded with blue light.

"Kuwabara! Get the hell off that thing," Yusuke yelled to his friend, when he realized what was going on.

The human cried out in alarm and began running forward just as the device came to life. Yusuke sheilded his eyes from the bright light, he heard Kurama gasp next to him. He was't sure he wanted to look, but he did. It was just as he had feared, Kuwabara was no longer there.

"What the hell did you do, you freak!" He yelled at the doctor.

"Now now, your friend is perfectly fine. I just sent him somewhere... else."

Yusuke stalked over to him, cracking his knuckles, "You're starting to make me mad, pal..."

He held up his hands," Killing me wont help you, then you'll never know where your friend is."

The spirit detective growled at him, and took at step forward, feeling a sudden desire to punch the guy until he was black and blue. Kurama put an arm out in front of Yusuke, who stopped and blinked at his team mate. Kurama spoke to the doctor.

"And how do we know that you'll return him to us once we bring you what you ask?"

The man grinned," Once I have it I'll be happy to send all of you back to your own dimension."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "You had better, because if he gets hurt, then so do you."

Ni chuckled," I understand, if it comes to that then feel free to kill me."

/He's mocking us... that lousy sonofa.../ Yusuke thought heatedly.

"Where can we find the ones who have this scritpure?" Kurama asked.

"There's four of them, three demons and one human. I'm sure it wont be difficult to track them. They tend to stand out."

--------------------------------------------------------

Not too far away, a green jeep with four passangers, all male, drove down a seemingly endless mointain road.

"Hey, Hakkai how much longer to the next town? I'm starving," Goku whined from the backseat.

"You ate three hours ago, monkey. No one digests food that fast," Replied the red-head sitting next to him, a cigarett hanging from between his lips.

Hakkai smiled, "It will be at least three more hours, Goku."

The teen collapsed back into his seat dramaticaly, "Three hours? I'll die by then."

"Good, then we wont have to hear you whine."

"Shut-up, red-roach!"

In the front passanger seat Sanzo frowned, his headache was about to come back... again. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door, trying to block it out until a horrible feeling made him sit up, gripping the door handle.

/ What was that.../ He turned to look out at the thick trees, eyes searching. Another jolt of if caused him to jerk slightly, tensing.

Goku leaned forward as he noticed it," Hey... Sanzo, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Goyjo blinked.

Hakkai glanced at him, "Do you sense something?"

He gripped so hard his knuckles turned white, a feeling entered his mind, one that he hadn't felt in a while. Fear. What could have possibly given him such a tinge of pure evil? Sanzo shivered, suddenly he wanted to get out of the open as quickly as possible. He looked up as if to find something floating next to the jeep. There was nothing there, but it still felt as if there should have been.

"We're being watched... ,"he whispered.

"Aren't we always,"Goyjo snorted.

Hakkai frowned, "Should I pull off the road?"

Sanzo took a deep breath, then pulled his calm demeanor back on," Keep going."

"...Alright, "Hakkai said.

---------------------------------------------

Around half a mile away the three-eyed fire demon stood near the edge of a cliff. He closed his jagan and proceeded to place the white headband back over it. He could have sworn that human had felt his presence. But that was impossible unless he had a third eye himself.

"Any luck, Hiei?" the fox spirit asked.

"Yes. Three demons and a human, traveling in the opposite derection as us. Only one of them had a demon energy level worth bothering with."

"Okay then, let's go say hi," Yusuke turned and began sliding down the less steeper side of the cliff. Kurama glanced at Hiei then jumped down the side. The fire demon remained for a moment. The human he'd felt had not been normal, but the feeling he got wasn't the same as what he got from Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Hn," He shrugged it off and leaped down the cliff after his two team mates.

Yusuke ran in the direction Hiei had pointed out until Kurama motioned for them to stop.

"They're nearby. I can feel the energy of one of them."

Hiei nodded then ran along the side of the hill until they came to a dirt and gravel road. Kurama and Yusuke followed. They crouched down, sheilded by the thick brush. Yusuke waited until his ears picked up the sound of tires and the rumbling of a car engine. He dared to peer over the edge and look, but was pulled back by Kurama just as a green jeep came around the turn. He waited for the jeep to pass directly under them, then leaped down and onto the hood of the vehicle. Luckily it had come to an abrupt stop just before he landed. He saw Hiei and Kurama jump down onto the road on the other side of the jeep, but what he was focused most on was the silver revolver pointed directly at his head. Keeping his eyes on the gun, he stood up.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," He said with an oddly serious tone, "Mind if we talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

Conflicting Interests

A/N: After a long break from writing, ( blame World of Warcraft, addictive game that it is. ) I'm going to start back up with this story. I also went back and fixed all of the mistakes in the first chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I had no idea people would enjoy it that much.

(apply all disclaimers here)

---------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2

Goku blinked at the teenage human standing on the hood of the jeep. Sanzo continued to point his gun at the dark-haired stranger, despite that he hadn't offered them any violence yet. No one spoke for a long time it seemed. Goku noticed that even Goyjo was silent, watching the two standing to the side of them from the corner of his eye. He glanced at Hakkai, who was gripping the steering wheel with enough force to turn his knuckles white. The demon couldn't place it, but there was something very different about those three.

"Look, We're not here to fight you, alright?" The one named Yusuke said, holding his hands out to show he was unarmed, " I'm guessing you're the four guys traveling with that 'scroll', or whatever."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes and cocked the revolver's hammer back in response.

"Right...I'll take that as a 'yes'..."

"What business do you have with us?" Hakkai asked calmly, though the tension in his shoulders hadn't lessened. Goku shifted in his seat slightly to peer around Goyjo at the other two. One was a red head much the like water demon, except visibly younger with an expression that reminded him of Hakkai in a way. The other was even shorter than he himself was, with an almost child-like face, but the look in his eyes cleared any misconceptions brought on by his small stature. Goku turned back to Yusuke as he spoke.

"A friend of mine is in trouble, and since I don't know where we are or where he is we can't exactly go looking for him. I need that," He motioned to the scripture around Sanzo's shoulders," to get him back. Some wack-job in a lab coat sent him off somewhere."

"Lab coat, huh?" Goyjo said, glancing at Yusuke," Did this 'wack-job' have a name? Let me guess... Ni?"

"Lucky guess, I take it you know him?"

"We have met, unfortunately," Hakkai answered.

"Well, he told me he needed that scripture or he wont tell us where he sent him. He said you guys stole it from him, but I got the feeling that was a load of crap. I know we seem suspicious as hell right now, but believe me when I say I'm not on that guy's side, I just want to get my friend back. If I could just borrow-"

"Sorry, but it's not my problem," Sanzo lowered his gun and turned to Hakkai," Let's go."

"Hey, at least think about it first!" Yusuke protested.

"I did, the answer is no."

"Look, I'll try to get it back for you if I can, but it's important to me that I save my friend."

"Not a chance."

"We could just take it by force," the black-haired demon said. Goku frowned, he didn't like his tone at all.

"No, Hiei," Was Yusuke's reply. The small demon snorted and looked away, but didn't say anything else.

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, then said," Fine, I'll fight one of you for it then."

"Thought you said you didn't come here to fight us?" Goyjo said, arching an eyebrow.

Yusuke clenched his fists," If it's the only way to solve this, then so be it. Me against one of you four. The one who doesn't get the shit kicked out of him as much wins."

"Out of the qu-"

Goku stood up,"...I'll fight you."

He heard Sanzo sigh," Sit your ass back down, you're doing none of the sort."

"But we...," He protested. He knew how important the scritpure was to Sanzo, except he believed this stranger's words that he would bring it back to them. Surely they could work it out? Fighting for it seemed like a good idea to him.

"We're leaving, we've already wasted enough time."

"But Sanzo-!" Goku stopped when he noticed he no longer had the monk's attention. Sanzo had gone rigid. As if in a horror movie where the monter is standing behind you the monk slowly turned his head to look at the black-haired demon standing off to the side.

"It was_ you_," He whispered. All three of the other occupants in the jeep blinked at him in confusion. Did he know the demon from somewhere?

He was smirking, his eyes on Sanzo, but he spoke to Yusuke, "I agree, we have wasted enough time. This is pointless Urameshi, the human obviously isn't going to give up that item without us removing it off his lifeless corpse," At the last two words his smirk became wider. Goku really didn't like him now.

---------------------------------------------

A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. The evil aura this demon emanated was off the charts. He hadn't felt it a minute ago. Why was he the only one noticed it? Was it being directed specificly at him? Sanzo's eyebrows drew together in a scowl. This one didn't fit the bill of a typical demon either. At least none that he had ever laid eyes on. He quickly glanced at the one beside him, the red-head, who was standing quietly with his arms at his sides, looking some how detached from the whole situation. Sanzo couldn't tell what he was with the other one so close, but he doubted he was human. Come to think of it, the dark-haired boy standing on the hood of the jeep probably wasn't human either. More of a reason to keep the scripture as far away from them as possible. He had a feeling this situation was going to turn bad very quickly.

_You **should** be afraid, human._

Sanzo gritted his teeth at the voice in his head, _Who are you?_

_I suggest you hand it over now, Yusuke may have other ideas on how to obtain that scripture of yours, but I have no qualms with killing you all. Save yourself the trouble and submit._

_Get the hell out of my mind._ He growled at the demon.

_Have it your way._

The odd presense in his head vanished, as did the evil energy he had felt, but his nerves were still on edge. He gripped the revolver tightly, waiting for the blow of the first attack. He vaguely heard one of his team-mates trying to get his attention, and didn't respond until Hakkai reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

Hakkai motioned to the side," It would seem Goku has decided for us."

A muscle in his face twiched as he turned to the front to see that Goku was in fact standing face-to-face with the teenager a few feet away from the jeep. The idea of getting out and dragging Goku back while beating him over the head with his fan came to mind. It was very tempting.

"I'm going to fight him for it," Goku stated to his group.

"Have you finally lost your mind, monkey?" Goyjo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe. But I still want to do this."

Sanzo snorted," I never agreed to any of it. Get your ass back in the jeep, _now_."

----------------------------------------------------

The spirit detective made a face at the blond man's reply, which had been uncalled for in his opinion. Of course he hadn't expected it to be a simple walk in the park, though Hiei had stated that only one would be a match for them, but Yusuke was starting to wonder if he had rushed into it too quickly.

_Ah, what the hell_ ,He thought, _I haven't done anything I don't usually do._

It always turned out right in the end. Or that was what happened most of the time.

"Hey," Yusuke said to him," he called you Goku, right?"

The other smiled slightly," Yeah."

"Well, nice to meet you Goku. Too bad the situation is so screwed up, 'cause you seem like you'd be fun to hang out with."

Goku's smile grew for a moment, then faded as he turned to look at the one he had reffered to as 'Sanzo'. The man was glaring at them enough that Yusuke almost flinched. The word 'sourpuss' came to mind before the spirit detective spoke.

"I'll assume that Goku here doesn't get the final word, so unless everyone agrees we're going to have to find another way to do this."

Yusuke smirked," If any of you guys are feeling left out we could always do a three vs. four fight."

His face went serious as he looked directly at Sanzo," 'Cause I'm not leaving here without that. I've never abandoned a friend, and I'm not about to start now."


End file.
